


Alcohol and Jealously are a Bad Mix

by duntothewood



Series: Prompts From the Internet [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood
Summary: Dan is at a party and sees a person he would rather not see again. He knows what he has to do: Make them jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt:  
> "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I’ll pay you"

Dan had managed to end up at a house party, and not of his own choosing. His flatmate Ross had told him there was a house party going on in one of his friend's flats and Dan, being his awkward self, couldn't find the words to turn him down.

Now, he finds himself in the cesspit that is, an all guys student flat, which is most likely covered in every substance known to man and woman kind. Now, it is slowly getting filled up with sweaty undergrads and- _Alex is here. My god._

Dan and Alex broke up six months ago when Dan set off for university and let's say, the breakup was not pretty. - _Why are they here? I moved away from home to get a new start, why are they here now? And- they are here with someone, God. Why this exact party? Did they know I was here? Are they here gloat about their new boyfriend?_ As the thoughts rushed around his head, back in the real world, he was slowly becoming engulfed in the dancing mass assembling in the centre of the room, only a girl almost knocking him over shook him from the concentration of thoughts now brewing in his head. She mouthed "sorry" to Dan and moved farther into the crowd. Dan knew what he had to do. He knew what he NEEDED to do, and he needed to do it fast.

Dan struggled to get free, trying making his way through the crowd, who were now jumping up and down to the beat of the loud music playing. When he finally Broke free of the collective, he found a tallish girl who looked like she would be kind enough to do him a favour.

"Hey, My friend dragged me to this party, and I just saw my ex. Quick, make out with me, I’ll pay you" Dan blurted out, and he was met with a shocked expression and a sudden force to his left cheek.

"What the fuck man? That’s no way to get a girl to kiss you; I'm not that easy" she said and walked off into the crowd. _God damn it, I need someone to help me now_.

Dan turned around, going to attempt to ask someone else and as Dan was zoned out looking around the room, he ran into a guy holding a drink, almost spilling its contents all over himself and the guy holding it.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," the guy said.

"It's okay, neither was " Dan replied, thinking, _maybe_. "… Actually, can I ask you a favour? My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, would you make out with me. I’ll pay you?" Dan said, waiting for the sting of being slapped a second time.

"How bad was the breakup?" the guy asked.

"It was six months ago and let's say, we are nowhere close to being on speaking terms."

"oohhh, that’s bad!" the guy said, "if you are this desperate to ask a random stranger to be your fake boyfriend, I'm gonna guess they're here with someone, and you wanna make them jealous?"

"I'm not desperate! And No, I don't wanna make them jealous-" Dan said, and the guy staring at him Dan continue, "-Okay, maybe I'm a little bit jealous."

"Okay, but it's gonna cost you a McDonalds when this party ends. There is a 24 hour McDonalds 10 mins from here" the guy responds "Fine, okay, " Dan says, putting out his hand to seal the deal, the guy grabbing it and shaking it.

And for the next 2 hour, Dan and this unknown stranger kissed on and off in an attempt to make Alex jealous, Dan kissing the guy every time Alex walked into the room and trying not to look at them but wanting to see if he could gauge a reaction.

As the party drew to a close, Dan felt as if he had explored this strangers mouth seemingly more than he has his own and when everyone had been kicked out at about 4 am Dan could finally be free from the jealousy that had taken over him. As Dan started to walk home, he was greeted by a block in his path.

"If I'm gonna be your plaything for the night, the least you can do is pay me," the guy said jokingly.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot! I'm sorry." Dan said shyly, "We'll go now, which way is it?"

"This way, come on," he said, walking on, Dan speeding up to catch up to him.

They made it to McDonald's in record time, and at 4:10 in the morning Dan and the guy ordered food. Dan smiled at the cashier, who was most likely done with drunk people at this time, as he paid for the meals and collected the food; He made his way to the table and sat down. They then started talking as they ate their meal, first talking Alex and the breakup but quickly moved on from that to talk about movies and TV shows.

They had finished their meals and left the restaurant, Dan asking him which way he is walking to get home and if they were both heading the same way to head home. At a certain point, and they set off.

When they reached their splitting up point, and they stopped.

"Give me your phone," the guy asked Dan, and he did as he was told. Giving over his phone after he unlocked it; hoping there were nothing embarrassing pops up.

"What are you doing?" Dan said "I'm giving you my number just in case you are in need of a fake boyfriend again," He said as he gives Dan his phone back.

"I'll be seeing you around"

"Okay, bye" Dan said distractingly, Trying to find this strangers number only realising he had spent a solid 5 hours being with this guy and he never got his name. He found it seconds later saved as, 'Phil, fake boyfriend extraordinaire'. Phil, his name is Phil.

As he walked he set off a text to this newly acquired number:

Dan to Phil- Fake Boyfriend Extraordinaire: You might be fake boyfriend extraordinaire, but are you up for being my real boyfriend? We have already had our first date and our first kiss so, what do you say?

Phil- Fake Boyfriend Extraordinaire to Dan: I thought you'd never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? See a spelling mistake? Please leave a comment telling me so!


End file.
